¿Amor imposible oneshoot
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: que puede ser un amor imposible a la edad de 12 años


_**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**_

_**BY: KAGOME-INU1982**_

_**N/A: Este corto fic es la historia de un lindo e inocente amor de alguien muy cercano a mí, este es un modo de decirle que aunque este no pueda ser, muchos otros vendrán. Y tal vez alguno de ellos sea el verdadero y mas puro, solo es una manera de decirle que como en el amor hay triunfos también hay fracasos, pero que siempre hay que salir adelante. Esta es una dedicatoria a mi prima Manuela con el fin de decirle que la quiero y que entiendo todos sus sentimientos y por eso los plasmo en este pequeño fic.**_

_**Por demás cabe decir que la historia es basada en algunas experiencias de ella, sus amigas y el chico que le gusta, aunque bien algunas cosas han sido alteradas por petición de ella, pero la esencia de la historia es igual a la real. **_

_**Ahhh, y claro esta, los nombres reales son encubiertos con personajes de Inuyasha.**_

_**Espero les guste la dulce historia de mi prima de 12 años…**_

_****************************************************_

_Querido diario…, hoy por fin escuche un hola de sus labios, uno que hizo que mi corazón saltara hasta casi salir de mi pecho, se que suena tonto que escriba esto pero el amor te pone así, tonto, y tal vez suene extraño que una niña de tan solo 12 años diga que esta enamorada, pero es que no encuentro una palabra que concuerde mas con lo que siento por él, que con tan solo verlo pasar por la calle de mi casa, con tan solo oir su nombre, con tan solo escuchar su voz llamando a alguien mas siento miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, así que tiene que se amor, pues por ahí he oído comentar que este también se siente en el estomago y en cada célula del cuerpo._

_Bueno lo que paso el día de hoy fue que estaba con mi mejor amiga, Sango, estábamos en su casa como acostumbraba pasar con ella el tiempo cuando los deberes escolares no nos mantenían ocupadas y ahí fue cuando lo vi, mi corazón latía rápidamente y lo hizo con mayor velocidad cuando se acerco a nosotras y con su sonrisa tan característica que podía derretir hasta un témpano de hielo nos dijo "Hola", y aunque la charla se resumió en unas breves palabras como, "¿Cómo están?" y cosas así de triviales por el estilo, eso fue suficiente para el la sangre subiera a mi rostro y me sonrojara de inmediato._

_Luego de que se marchara, mi amiga Sango con su extrovertida personalidad me saco de mi letargo con un pequeño grito, y fue así como supe que no estaba soñando como tantas veces lo hacia en compañía de la luna y en la soledad de mi habitación, fue así como supe que no solo me gustaba sino que estaba completamente enamorada y a los 12 años, de Inuyasha Taisho._

¡Kagome baja! –Se escucho el llamado desde la planta baja, era su madre- Se te hace tarde para la escuela…

Tomo su diario y puso un separador en la pagina que iba y lo guardo en su mochila.

Todo el trayecto de su casa a la escuela se lo paso con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de su diario en definitiva a los 12 años uno podía llegar a ser muy tonto, y pensaba esto porque era la verdad ella ahora tenía 15 años y ahora no le gustaba…a quien engañaba todavía le gustaba Inuyasha, es mas aun se derretía de la misma manera cuando lo veía, tal vez era lo único que se mantenía intacto de la niña que era, pues su aspecto había cambiado mucho, ahora los chicos la seguían a todos lados como si fuera alguna presa o quien sabe que, pero ella era fiel a sus sentimientos y sabia que estos no cambiarían o al menos no en un largo tiempo.

Hola Kagome –saludo su mejor amiga con la sonrisa y alegría desbordante que la caracterizaba y la halo de su brazo- Debo contarte algo…

A que no imaginas que hizo el tonto de Inuyasha ahora, no te puedes ni imaginar –dijo ella haciendo gestos que por un momento hicieron reír a Kagome, pero la duda de saber algo de Inuyasha era más- El muy bobo…

Tomen asiento –dijo el maestro de matemáticas entrando a clases y comenzando a escribir cientas de formulas en el pizarrón-

Bien, al parecer debería esperar hasta quien sabe que horas para conocer lo que había hecho Inuyasha, la idea no le gustaba pero sin mas remedio comenzó a escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

El timbre sonó dando por terminado el primer bloque de clases y dando por empezado el receso, se acerco al asiento de su amiga para poder conocer finalmente la historia de Inuyasha pero alguien la llamo desde la puerta.

¡Higurashi!...

Oh no, Houjo –dijo para si misma mientras giraba con una sonrisa por demás fingida e iba hasta donde el- Hola, ¿Cómo estas?...

Bien, venia a invitarte a ver una pelicula este fin de semana –dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

Kagome, que no se te olvide el compromiso que tenemos el sábado –dijo Sango-

Ahhh, lo lamento mucho Houjo –dijo Kagome, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amiga por la salvada que le había metido- Es que tengo cosas que hacer tal vez otro día –dijo saliendo rápido del salón de clases, busco a su amiga y la vio hablando con un muchacho- Sango jamás cambiaras –dijo en un suspiro acordándose las veces que debía esperar que su amiga terminara de hablar con un muchacho para finalmente irse, o cuando le tocaba consolarla por algún chico…

Flash back*****************************

Sango cálmate por favor –dijo acariciando los cabellos de la chica que mantenía su cabeza entre los pies y lloraba desconsoladamente-

Es que no entiendo Kagome, que tiene ella que no tenga yo –dijo Sango- A ella fácilmente le habla la invita a salir y a mi no…Además esta muy mayor para el…

Pero debes aceptarlo Sango, no de puede obligar a nadie a amar y el quiere a tu hermana no a ti –dijo Kagome- Y no por eso vas a echarte a morir, vamos….

Fin del flash back*************************************

Rió ante el recuerdo, su amiga siempre era lo mismo se enamoraba de cualquiera, lloraba y al día siguiente ya estaba con otro, pero que mas daba así la quería con todo y sus locuras.

Bien iría a buscar donde sentarse, y terminaría con lo que estaba haciendo en su casa, la lectura de los recuerdo de su diario.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a leer.

_Querido diario…luego de mi gran odisea por conseguir el E-mail de Inuyasha, finalmente lo conseguí con su hermano Kouga; hoy por fin pude iniciar una conversación por chat con él, mi corazón latía vertiginosamente y pude conocer algunas cosas que me hicieron mas feliz todavía, cosas como que no tenía novia, bueno en realidad esa fue la que mas feliz me hizo, el saber que tal vez había una remota posibilidad de que tuviéramos algo hacia que mi corazón saltara y…_

Escucho la gran algarabía, y despego su vista del diario para fijarla al frente, y sobre una mesa trepada estaba la chica más odiada y querida por todos en el colegio Kikyo, y al parecer tenía un anuncio pues todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería.

Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar muy bien, pero pudo ver como ella le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y triunfo, la vio bajar ayudada de la mesa por… ¡Por Inuyasha!, y pensó que estaba alucinando pero el pequeño grito cómplice de todos los presentes le comprobó que efectivamente se habían dado un beso…

La punzada que sintió en su corazón fue indescriptible, fue igual o aun peor que aquella vez en que sin importarle nada el le dijo que no quería nada con ella aquella vez cuando…

Flash back*******************************

¡Kagome! –Grito Sango debajo de la ventana de esta-

¿Qué sucede? –dijo saliendo algo asustada por la actitud de ella-

Tienes que ir a mi casa ahora mismo, Inuyasha me pidió que te llamara –dijo Sango emocionada-

Llego a casa de su amiga casi a rastras, pues Sango la trajo corriendo todo el camino

Hola… -dijo Kagome con la cabeza gacha y con las mejillas arreboladas-

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? –dijo manteniendo su postura seria pero relajada-

Bien –dijo ella enfocando su vista en sus ojos ámbar casi dorados que lograron que su corazón pegara un brinco-

Yo, me entere que te gusto, y quería decirte que no quiero que salgas lastimada, pues hay alguien que me interesa y no eres tu –dijo el simplemente sin despegar su mirada ni un momento de ella-

Pero… ¿Cómo? –dijo tratando de que su voz sonara neutra-

No creas que me caes mal y es mas me parece que eres una chica muy bonita, solo que hay una persona la cual me interesa mucho y no quiero que salgas afectada luego –dijo Inuyasha-

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa –dijo brindándole una sonrisa melancólica para luego marcharse sin ni siquiera contarle nada a su amiga-

Fin del flash back***************************

Luego de unos días se dio cuenta de que fue la misma Kikyo quien le contó sus sentimientos a Inuyasha. Aun así sus esperanzas no murieron y aun ahora no lo hacían.

El timbre para clase se dejo escuchar, se quedo un momento sentada y luego se levanto y camino por los pasillo vacíos pues todos ya estaban en clases, iba caminando tan descuidada que no se dio cuenta de su choque con alguien hasta que se vio envuelta en unos calidos brazos, que la hicieron sonrojar y por algún motivo sabia quien era.

¿Estas bien? –Dijo ayudándola a ponerse correctamente de pie- Toma –dijo extendiéndole el diario que estaba en el suelo-

Muchas gracias –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras las mejillas se mantenían sonrosadas-

No fue nada –dijo caminando al lado de ella, ¿Qué, pensaba llevarla a su salón?, se preguntaba ella-

Por cierto felicitaciones, tu y Kikyo hacen una linda pareja –dijo, demonios que tontería había dicho, no podía ser mas tonta-

Eso creo –dijo Inuyasha-

No suenas muy convencido que digamos –dijo Kagome mirándolo esta vez-

Ahhh, no es eso, solo que no me gusto el modo de gritárselo a todo el mundo –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Si nunca te han gustado semejantes espectáculos… –dijo Kagome, en definitiva debía cerrar la boca- Lo lamento, no es que yo…- que iba a decir que no vivía pendiente de él, eso seria decir mentiras-

Por fin alguien que lo sabe –dijo Inuyasha- Bueno que te vaya bien Kagome…

Se quedo pasmada, el conocía su nombre, ¡Sabia su nombre!, se quedo de pie frente a la puerta de el salón de clases con la vista en él, en el chico que era el dueño de su corazón, hasta por un momento se le había olvidado el hecho de que él era el novio de…

¿Qué hacías con Inuyasha? –dijo la chillona voz de la chica tras ella-

…Kikyo –dijo girándose a verla- Veras tuve un accidente e Inuyasha…

No me vengas con tonterías Kagome, sabes perfectamente que el no te quiere como a mi, es mas creo que no siente ni lastima por ti –dijo fríamente, pero hirviendo en celos- Tu y el jamás…

¡Ya lo se Kikyo! –Dijo Kagome alzando su voz- No tienes que decirlo, además si estas tan segura de tu amor porque lo celas conmigo –dijo para luego entrar al salón de clases y dejar a una furiosa Kikyo en el pasillo-

Si, Inuyasha toda su vida ha sido un tonto –dijo Sango caminando a su lado-

Sango llevamos todo el camino hablando de él –dijo mirando a su amiga-

¡Kagome! –dijo un chico llegando donde ambas jóvenes-

Hola Kouga, ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Kagome…esto, hay una reunión familiar en mi casa este sábado y pues, todos los chicos de mi familia llevaran sus invitadas y me preguntaba si tu… ¿quieres venir conmigo? –Dijo mientras posaba una mano en sus cabellos debido a los nervios-

Pues… -No sabía muy bien como decirle que no, es que de ninguna manera iría a una reunión en la cual lo más probable es que estuviera Inuyasha, eso nunca; miro a su amiga con la esperanza de que interviniera de la misma manera que con Houjo, pero no estaba vez lo debía decir solita- Kouga yo creo que…

Es una asombrosa idea, claro que ira Kouga –Se le adelanto Sango-

Muchas gracias Kagome, nos vemos –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose con una gran sonrisa-

¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Dijo enfadada mientras miraba a su amiga-

Kagome por favor Kouga es un chico lindo contigo, algo en lo que no se parece a su hermano –dijo la joven reanudando la marcha- Además le gustas…

Claro que no, solo es…amable –dijo algo sonrojada-

Amable, Kagome despierta Kouga babea por ti –dijo Sango- O no recuerdas lo que te dijo aquella vez…

Flash back********************************

Mi hermano Inuyasha es un tonto Kagome, por no lograr ver lo que tiene enfrente –dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo-

Gracias Kouga –dijo con una pequeña pero triste sonrisa- Pero aun así…

No Kagome, mira el algún día va a lamentarse de la decisión que tomo y para ese entonces tú ya estarás completamente feliz con alguien más –Y por alguna razón esperaba que él fuera esa persona-

Esperemos que así sea –dijo Kagome dando un gran suspiro-

Fin del flash back**************************

Kagome es obvio el quiere contigo y desde hace mucho –dijo Sango-

Bien como quieras, aun así no quiero nada con él, y para ajustar debo ir con Kouga y sabes que lo más probable es que este ya sabes quien con Kikyo –dijo Kagome aun enojada-

Y hablando del rey de roma –dijo Sango deteniéndose y tomando de un brazo a Kagome para que hiciera lo mismo-

¿Qué te pasa Sango que…

Hola chicas –dijo enfrente de ambas-

Inuyasha –dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué…hola…

Kagome…crees que pueda hablar contigo –dijo sin despegar su mirada de la de ella-

Claro que…

¡No puede Inuyasha!, lo lamento debemos ir a casa rápido, además tu noviecita ahí viene y no tiene buena cara, que tonta nunca la ha tenido, adiós –dijo halando a Kagome y corriendo con ella-

Sango detente, ¡Sango que te pasa! –Dijo safandose de ella cuando ya estaban a por lo menos cinco calles de donde estaba Inuyasha- Él quería hablar conmigo y podría ser algo bueno y tú y él… ¡Sango!

Kagome, la ultima vez te lastimo demasiado lo hago por tu bien –dijo la joven- No me molesta que el tenga algo contigo, pero no mientras tenga novia no quiero que seas juguete de nadie –las palabras de su amiga le hicieron sonrojar en parte porque sabia tenia razón-

Bien, pero deberías seguir tus propios consejos –dijo brindándole una sonrisa, mientras volvían a retomar el camino a sus casas-

_Querido diario…hoy fui a una fiesta con mi amiga Sango y alli estaba el, Inuyasha, estaba más perfecto que nunca, y debo confesar que aparte del amor descubrí los celos a los cuales llame "envidia", el solo ver las miles de chicas con las que el bailaba, parecía el único modelo en la pasarela pues todas peleaban por estar aunque fuera media canción con él, pero como algo normal y mas los últimos días la mayoría de atención de él fue volcada hacia Kikyo. Y yo ¿Qué?, pues no me atrevía ni siquiera imaginaba bailar con el, la verdad a pesar de que sabia que seria un momento mágico el solo imaginarlo me hacia temblar los pies y no quería ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta…_

Kagome…te presento a mi madre –escucho la voz de Kouga, que la hizo volver a la realidad-

Un placer –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras la mujer amablemente le daba un beso en la mejilla; si no fuera por Kouga estaría perdida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, esta vez recordando lo leído en su antiguo diario, el día de la fiesta, todo tan similar al día de hoy, la reunión familiar de Kouga, todo igual a excepción que no había una estridente música, pero aun así como se esperaba Inuyasha estaba y con Kikyo guindada de su brazo-

Espero que disfrutes la noche –dijo la mujer para seguir saludando al resto de los familiares-

La cena transcurrió normalmente, luego de esto los más jóvenes de la familia salieron al jardín a hablar sobre…jóvenes.

Kouga, donde esta el tocador –dijo Kagome al joven que estuvo toda la noche a su lado, es mas era una excusa para tomar algo de aire-

Entras y en el pasillo a la derecha la habitación del fondo –dijo Kouga para regresar a la conversación con los chicos-

Fue por donde le indico y llego no a la puerta del fondo sino a las puertas del fondo, y cual de las dos era, bien entro a la de la derecha y ¡Bingo! Era el baño, bien no sabía que hacer en un baño y menos cuando no debías ir a uno, era mejor salir, en cuanto tomo el pomo de la puerta escucho la algarabía.

Me tienes cansado, y la verdad no me interesa pelear contigo –dijo Inuyasha-

Todo por ella ¿verdad?, todo por Kagome –dijo la voz de Kikyo-

Un momento que dijo…por ella…no de seguro escucho más, presto más atención y ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada así que sin más salio despacio, pero no estaba sola…

Yo… lo… lamento –dijo Kagome mirando al chico que estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared y no dejaba de mirarla-

¿Escuchaste todo? –Pregunto el irguiéndose-

Claro que no, como…Si –dijo al ver que el levantaba una ceja ante la explicación-

Creo que se enfado porque nos vio el día que estabas conmigo en la escuela luego del receso, la vez del accidente ¿Recuerdas? –dijo rápidamente sin siquiera tomar aire- Pero no te preocupes yo hablo con ella y…

Espera –dijo deteniéndola al ver que pretendía irse- No es por eso, o al menos esa no es la raíz del asunto, es solo que me gusta alguien mas…

Ahhh –dijo Kagome algo feliz pues Kikyo no estaría con el y desilusionada pues alguien mas estaba en la vida de Inuyasha- Pues, no se que decirte…

Kagome…esa persona eres tu –dijo tratando de aclarar la cabeza de la chica-

Si, y esa persona va ser muy… ¡¿Qué?! –dijo soltándose de el, como si el solo contacto la quemara- Debes estar bromeando, si estas bromeando no es gracioso créeme Inuyasha no lo es –dijo caminando de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su corazón-

No bromeo –dijo deteniendo su caminar- No me preguntes como, o por que solo que no es algo reciente, hace años cuando te dije que no sentía nada por ti, esa noche luego de lo que te dije sentí que algo no estaba bien del todo, y verte esta noche con mi hermano fue la gota que rebaso todo y me hizo explotar, no quiero a Kikyo te quiero a ti y espero que me puedas perdonar y darme la oportunidad de tener algo contigo –dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia el-

Inuyasha yo…- lo vio acercarse a ella, tal vez quería, no era una tal vez el quería besarla, seria su primer beso pero ella…

_Querido diario…tal vez hemos escuchado decir cuan triste llega a ser una amor imposible en la vida de una persona, por lo que dicen, escuchamos y hasta llega a ser nuestra propia opinión, un amor imposible es aquel en el cual no eres correspondido, el que no tienes, o el cual esta adornado por el fracaso, pero que es peor en el amor ¿No tenerlo o no sentirlo?, porque para mi el amor imposible es el que jamás llegaras a sentir por el simple hecho de ser imposible, así de sencillo lo creo yo. Y debo decir que merezco meritos pues esa lección la aprendí con tan solo 13 años, recién cumplidos. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay que dejarse abrumar por el hecho de el chico que te gusta él, "tu amor imposible" pues mientras seas capaz de sentir amor nunca será imposible tal vez no tengas al chico pero tendrás alojado en tu corazón el mas hermoso sentimiento de todos._

_Por eso decidí dejar que los sueños acerca de mi linda historia de amor en un largo futuro con Inuyasha (si se puede llamar largo futuro a los 15 años), dejarlo en eso en sueños, lo importante de todo es que mi amor no sería imposible fuera o no con Inuyasha…_

Hija Inuyasha ya vino por ti –dijo su madre desde abajo-

Dile que ya voy –dijo Kagome mientras seguía escribiendo-

…_Aunque esta vez si fue, pero se muy bien que tal vez no sea para siempre, pues vendrán mas amores, todos en diferente forma y diferente intensidad, y estos llegarían mientras que sintiera el amor en mi corazón._

Rió suavemente y escribió su nombre al final, finalmente el diario en el que dejaba reflejados toda clase de sentimientos se cerraba, hasta que comprara un nuevo, regreso a la primera pagina y escribió.

_¿Amor imposible?, siente y jamás será así._

Guardo el diario y bajo las escalas ahora era momento de divertirse con sus amigos…

FIN…

_**N/A: Espero les haya gustado lo que considero la historia mas inocente de amor, y espero que ayude a traer de nuevo esa niña que había en ustedes que era igual de inocente a esa misma edad.**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado a la protagonista de la historia y que haya logrado plasmar cada uno de sus sentimientos. Espero que el mensaje allá llegado que sepa que el amor es uno de los sentimientos mas hermosos que pueda existir y que no se cierre sobre una sola persona, pues muchas otras llegaran, que primero es sentirlo en tu corazón y luego vivirlo.**_

_**¡¡¡MANU ESTO FUE PARA TI!!!**_

_**TKM AUNQUE ALGUNAS VECES NO TE SOPORTE…JAJAJA XD**_

_**Bueno no creo que quede mucho por decir, solo que espero sus mensajes, y su opinión acerca de lo escrito.**_

_**Un abrazo…bye…**_


End file.
